Toon Disney (2015-present, USA)/April 2015 Schedule
Wednesday, April 1, 2015 (Kids schedule at 6:00 am to 8:00 pm) and (Adults schedule at 8:00 pm to 6:00 am) (Kid shows block) *6:00am The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Friend, In Deed / Donkey For A Day *6:30am Timon and Pumbaa - Kenya Be My Friend? / Rafiki Fables: Good Mousekeeping *7:00am Adventures of the Gummi Bears - The Sinister Sculptor / Zummi Makes It Hot *7:30am Archie's Weird Mysteries - The Jughead Incident *8:00am DuckTales (1987) - Earth Quack *8:30am TaleSpin - Plunder and Lightning Part 2 *9:00am 101 Dalmatians: The Series - He Followed Me Home / Love 'Em and Flea 'Em *9:30am Bonkers - Tokyo Bonkers *10:00am Shaun the Sheep - Remote Control *10:30am The Replacements - The Insecurity Guard / Quiet Riot *11:00am Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil - Runaway Recital / Trike X-5 *11:30am Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Matchmaker / School Spirit *12:00pm Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero - Chicken or Fish? *12:30pm Phineas and Ferb - The Fast and The Phineas / Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror *1:00pm Fish Hooks - Fish Sleepover Party / Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus *1:30pm Milo Murphy's Law - Rooting for the Enemy / Sunny Side Up *2:00pm Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja - Last Stall On the Left / Got Stank? *2:30pm Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja - So U Think U Can Stank / McFists of Fury (Hangin with the Heroes block on Toon Disney) *3:00pm Darkwing Duck - Darkly Dawns the Duck Part 1 *3:30pm Darkwing Duck - Darkly Dawns the Duck Part 2 *4:00pm Gargoyles - Awakening Part 1 *4:30pm Gargoyles - Awakening Part 2 *5:00pm The Mighty Ducks - The First Face-Off Part 1 *5:30pm The Mighty Ducks - The First Face-Off Part 2 *6:00pm Buzz Lightyear of Star Command - The Torque Armada *6:30pm Buzz Lightyear of Star Command - Gravitina *7:00pm Underdog - Go Snow Part 1 & 2 *7:30pm Underdog - Go Snow Part 3 & 4 (Adult BOX schedule block) *8:00pm King of the Hill - The Order of the Straight Arrow *8:30pm American Dad - Choosy Wives Choose Smith *9:00pm The Cleveland Show - The Curious Case of Jr. Working at The Stool *9:30pm American Dad - Escape from Pearl Bailey *10:00pm Bob's Burgers - A River Runs Through Bob *10:30pm Bob's Burgers - Fort Night *11:00pm Family Guy - Welcome back, Carter *11:30pm Family Guy - Halloween on Spooner Street Thursday, April 2, 2015 *12:00am Duckman - I, Duckman *12:30am Duckman - T.V. or Not to be *1:00am Cartoon Sushi - Balloon Hanging by Banx *1:30am Home Movies - It Was Supposed to Be Funny *2:00am Bob's Burgers - A River Runs Through Bob *2:30am Family Guy - Welcome back, Carter *3:00am American Dad - Choosy Wives Choose Smith *3:30am Clerks - A Dissertation on the American Justice System by People Who Have Never Been Inside a Courtroom, Let Alone Know Anything About the Law, but Have Seen Way Too Many Legal Thrillers *4:00am Space Ghost - President's Day Nightmare / Story Book *4:30am Duckman - T.V. or Not to be *5:00am The Cleveland Show - The Curious Case of Jr. Working at The Stool *5:30am King of the Hill - The Order of the Straight Arrow (kid shows block) *6:00am The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - There's No Camp Like Home / Balloonatics *6:30am Timon and Pumbaa - Never Everglades / The Laughing Hyenas: Cooked Goose *7:00am Adventures of the Gummi Bears - Category:Kids Category:Adults